


Dangerous Playthings

by RedWitchLou



Series: Dangerous Playthings [1]
Category: rpdr - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, First Meetings, Friendship, Happy Ending, Lesbian, London, NaNoWriMo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Recreational Drug Use, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWitchLou/pseuds/RedWitchLou
Summary: Friedrich Nietzsche said “The true man wants two things: danger and play. For that reason he wants woman, as the most dangerous plaything.”But make them lesbians. Akin to the format of The L Word as it follows the stories of different characters individually but forms a whole.Main characters: Sharon, Katya, Trixie, AlaskaMinimal angst, and always a happy ending because I hate stories that rips your heart out and leaves it there.Contains Trixie x Katya; Sharon x Alaska etc.Summary could be better, but it's not.
Relationships: Sharon Needles/Alaska Thunderfuck 5000, Sharon Needles/Katya Zamolodchikova, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Series: Dangerous Playthings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000455
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Dead Dandelion

**Author's Note:**

> It is already day 3 of November, and I’m late to the party that they call NaNoWriMo – so this year I will be trying my hand at that. 50,000 words in 30 days. Is it possible? Who knows! But you bet I will try my hardest.  
> True to the name, it will be a novel – but not with the traditional structure; think Catch 22 by Joseph Heller – all individual chapters, and can be read as such, but forms a whole at the end when combined. Challenging.  
> Some background: You can find me on Twitter, and Instagram – but only if your research skills can match that of Miss Lara: hashtag Stab Rights; if you know you know.  
> This has been a hard year for everyone, and since this dumpster fire of a story dressed up as a novel is centered around some of my favourite Ru-Girls, all I can say is good luck.  
> Featuring: Alaska Thunderfuck, Sharon Needles, Katya, Trixie, Raven, Jinkx and I might add more as we progress.  
> Some chapters might stretch over a couple of days.
> 
> The inevitable disclaimer: I will dis-claim this as my work if any of you should show the real people behind these names this WORK OF FICTION. If anyone remember that video on YouTube where Trixie and Katya read smut about themselves - I got second-hand embarrassment from that and hope and pray to never be that person. Events are (unfortunately) NOT REAL, the characters are BASED ON RPDR Ru-girls; They all have/had other people/partners so no disrespect to their relationships - please don't sue me.
> 
> For the Stabs, all my love.
> 
> Without any further ado:

Sharon Needles had always loved old-fashioned London with its blackened buildings crying in the drizzle. It was a place where she felt at home. Impersonal, distant, buzzing but never quite within reaching distance even though the damp air embraces you like a long lost lover, and the sounds of the never ending traffic, car horns, and ambulances suffocate your ears until it’s just a far removed murmur in the background. It was home.

After moving to London in her mid-twenties, from her hometown of Pittsburgh she’s never regretted her decision, at least not openly – the only audience to her homesick tears some nights on significant holidays or live events being the Pabst Blue Ribbon beer she still orders online once in a while for the taste of nostalgia on her tongue.

  
It was late October already, after a miserable year of challenges that pushed her further than she thought possible, work taking on new forms and evolving to fit the modern way of life with technology advancing at a mile a minute that no one on the other side of 35 can be bothered to keep up with – or that’s what she likes to tell herself when the zoom call wouldn’t connect for the umpteenth time, or her Facebook jumps to the top again without her permission, she felt a sense of accomplishment. She started her own law firm with Raven just over two years ago and business has been picking up incredibly, now being one of the top law firms in the city in such a short time. But it hasn’t been easy, working tirelessly around the clock as a defence attorney, blowing through small packs of white powder at an alarming rate that is sure to have a lasting effect in the long term.

  
Sharon is a peculiar type of woman, “not everyone’s cup of tea” as Katya, her best friend, likes to express in her Russian drawl with a hint of a proud smile as she convinces herself that she is as British as the Queen herself whenever she utters a profoundly British saying or idiom.

  
A fond smile plays at her full lips as she fondly remembers the small blonde woman when her phone lights up on her desk. Sharon turns from the window where she’s been staring out across Leicester square for the past few minutes which might as well have been hours. The seasons recently started turning, replacing summer dresses and capri pants with coats and scarves. The periodic muted buzz coming from her desk finally compels the tall brunette to abandon her coffee on the windowsill and turn around, slender fingers reach out to pick up the offending device and it springs to life at the slightest touch:  
_Katya: Trixie is working tonight._  
_Katya: If you are not, meet me at the pub in about an hour._  
_Katya: Why do you have a phone if you never check it?_

  
At this point Sharon just rolls her eyes, the string of texts is so typical of her friend, she cannot help but feel her annoyance at the intrusion of her private time dissipate as she reads on.  
Katya: The new girl at work told me about this man in the arctic who got buried under the ice during a snowstorm and had to make a knife out of his own poop to dig himself out. WOW.  
Katya: Listen Brenda, take a break, it is Friday evening already and we need to get in the mood for Halloween weekend. First one is on me.  
At the ‘fun fact’ she cannot help but laugh, yet it comes out more as a breath than an actual laugh. Of course, Katya would remember that of all things. Sharon grabs her mug from the window where it has now cooled down even more from its position, she takes a sip and contorts her face in disgust as the taste of the cold coffee touches her lips and shoots a text off to her friend  
Sharon: S _ee you in about an hour, comrade .._

  
With that she gathers up her paperwork, the files for the Walter case next week, shopping list, the book that Raven lent her earlier in the week and her handbag she makes her way out of her office and almost bumps into Raven standing right outside the door just about to knock.  
Sharon, hello, I was just about to come and tell you that it’s time to go, we deserve to leave work at a relatively normal time occasionally.

  
Upon entering their favourite pub, just off the beaten track but still not too dingy but definitely not too crowded either she finds Katya dressed up in a problem pattern dress that ends just below her knees, matched, or rather mismatched with a pair of platform Mary Janes, her hand made jewellery somehow ties the whole look together. Katya jumps to her feet when she spots Sharon making her way over, a brilliant white smile in place for the taller brunette. As promised, Katya buys them both a drink from the bar and puts it own in front of her friend who sighs with appreciation at the clear liquid swirling around in the glass. Vodka. It’s been their thing ever since they met all those years ago, Sharon mocked Katya for her choice of drink – saying that the girl can be taken out of Russia, but the Russian can be topped up with some Smirnoff for £5. They clink their glasses together and take a sip, feeling the alcohol burn it’s way down and Sharon immediately feels herself relax more so she takes off her work blazer and drapes it over the back of her chair before taking another sip.  
The pub seems to be busier than all the other Fridays that they’ve spent here, not that unusual considering that it is the Friday before Halloween and she’s sure that there surely must be parties going on scattered all around the city; judging by the state of some of the other patrons dressed in various costumes from vampires to skimpily dressed nurses, and she’s sure she saw a version of a Frank-n-Furter earlier.

  
The two met about a year after Sharon set foot on British soil, and Katya was brand new all the way from Russia, Katya got a job at a club downtown – Language being quite a barrier and her English leaving a lot to the imagination. Sharon just got out of a relationship that ended on bad terms and resolved to drink away her sorrow night after night, working for The Man and not feeling like she is getting anywhere – the difference a half dozen of years can make. They were both young back then, new in an unknown environment, far away from everyone they knew and left behind and they found comfort in each other, sharing struggles, combating loneliness, and in the process forming a friendship that managed to withstand all the growth pains.  
This night out was just what they both needed, Sharon finally getting to relax with her friend and not having to keep up pretences and be so put together all the time, and Katya, surprisingly managing to sneak away from the club she managed to buy part of a few months ago – perks of being the boss. With drinks flowing freely, and music thumping rhythmically in the background they felt the tension seep away.

  
How are things with Trixie? Sharon enquired after a while of mindless chatter.  
“Fantastic! They have a study group, her and a couple of her friends, tonight for the upcoming exams next week so I promised to give them some time without any distractions” she laughs, a glint in her blue eyes telling of just how smitten she is with her girlfriend. It makes Sharon’s heart clench a bit, stirring her own feelings of loneliness and reminding her of her own age ticking away. “So noble of you!” Sharon smirks, knowing fully well that her friend is right, and that she most certainly would end up distracting the girls with her outrageous theories, topics of conversation, and rants about any and everything.  
When last did you get laid, Shaz? Katya pipes up from behind her drink, seeing the way Sharon has been staring blankly at the partygoers, not really taking in what they are discussing. After a big sip Sharon blinks a couple of times, clearly taken aback by the question, “I definitely don’t have the time for that these days, besides I can help myself just fine” followed by a cackle.  
The rest of the night goes by uneventfully until they’re both tipsy and ready to head off in their own directions, when once again Sharon’s phone lights up with a text as soon as she settles in comfortably in the uber.

  
_Katya: I forgot to tell you, Trixie is hosting a Halloween party tomorrow night and would love for you to come._  
_Sharon: Wouldn’t miss it, tell her I said thank you x_

  
As soon as she was dropped off, she fished through her purse for her keys to the stylish apartment, with a feint meowing coming from the other side of the door. She kicks off her heels at the front door, haphazardly leaving them in the narrow hallway, coat on the coatrack and briefcase joining her shoes shortly after. Sharon flicks her shoulder length black hair to the side and bends down at the knees to pick up the man of the house, a gorgeous white and grey cat named Max, named affectionately by the shelter that she rescued him from.

  
After refilling his bowl, she sets off to get ready for bed; meticulously removing her makeup, a quick shower and off to get some much-needed rest. The rain started pouring down again during her routine and she longed to get between the sheets, thinking back on what Katya said tonight. How long has it been? Weeks, months? Surely it couldn’t be that long. With that she focuses on her breathing, in and out, her slender hands toying with the edge of the sheet covering her body, drifting to her collar bone and massaging the tense muscles there in her neck, slipping her hands lower to her breasts, lightly skimming over the soft mounds and her breath hitching slightly, maybe it has been too long. Making quick work of her task at hand, almost mechanically, her release is more of a disappointment than actual relief and she sighs in frustration, wipes her hand on her bedsheet to wash tomorrow and turns on her side to beckon sleep to overtake her. Perhaps Trixie’s party tomorrow night might be a better idea than she initially thought, or at the very least a welcome distraction with the fact that Halloween is a bittersweet reminder of the hardest time of her life.


	2. Everyday is Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween day and Trixie's Halloween party.  
> Some Sharon backstory.  
> Jinkx is in this one.  
> Trixie and Katya fluff.  
> First time meeting Alaska.  
> I am quite sure the part where Sharon and Alaska talks is the single best thing that I've ever wrote - being humble said bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Flashback of a not-so-traumatic childhood;  
> TW// Absent dad mentioned;  
> TW// Recreational drug use – Calm down, Mary, it’s weed.  
> Look, if you made it this far (chapter 2) I’m guessing you’re not easily phased, go you! Had to add some childhood trauma to make the story work, nothing violent, neither is it graphic, nor sexual.  
> Enter some Trixie and Katya fluff – because this is my story, and not yours; unhhhh.
> 
> As always,  
> for the Stabily <3

_Song: Runnin' with the devil by Van Halen_

_“I live my life like there's no tomorrow_  
_And all I've got, I had to steal_  
_Least I don't need to beg or borrow_  
_Yes, I'm livin' at a pace that kills”_

The Van Halen lyrics blasts out from somewhere on the nightstand and it’s only when it gets to the second verse that the sheets finally start to rustle, signalling the rise of Lazarus while Runnin’ with the devil blares out mercilessly.

_“I found the simple life, ain't so simple_  
_When I jumped out, on that road_  
_I got no love, no love you'd call real_  
_Ain't got nobody waitin' at home”_

The lyrics irking her in a way that only warrants a groan and a sharp tap-tap of her finger on the screen to shut the insistent reminder of her predicament off. The alarm tone started out as ironic, funny even, on the money but now just serves as a dreadful reminder of everything she didn’t exactly pride herself on.

Max stretches out at the bottom of the bed and Sharon follows soon after, still a bit grumpy from being so rudely awakened on a weekend no less, on Halloween, and she berates herself for a final time for not switching the damned thing off before succumbing to slumber the previous night. Still comfortably wrapped up in her sheets to keep the cold at bay for a little while longer, she reaches out for her glasses and the offending device that just soured her morning a couple of minutes ago. Sharon sits up in bed and pulls the covers up over her pale, goose bump covered skin and perches the black rimmed glasses on her nose, using her index finger to position it just right. It is still early enough to not be bothered with work emails just yet, but late enough to almost feel guilty for not even having made coffee yet to start her day, setting the guilt aside, she scrolls through her social media, checks the news updates, weather, and finally texts. One text from her mum wishing her a good morning, somewhat strange as Jolene usually doesn’t do that, and one from Katya wishing her a happy Halloween. With that her full lips curve into a smile, but to the untrained eye it might come off as a grimace, but Max doesn’t judge. Sharon finally musters up the courage to swing her legs out of bed, slipping her crimson robe over her lithe body to ward off the cold once more, modesty not exactly a priority when one lives alone. The black cat at the foot of the bed just stretches out unbothered by his mum.

The kettle whistles when the water finally boiled, and Sharon makes a cup of coffee and heads to the balcony to light up her cigarette.  
Sharon: Thanks Kat, and a happy Halloween to you too.

Three curt knocks on the door signals the arrival of a guest, presumably Jinkx, her next-door neighbour.

“Just a minute!” Sharon yells out as she abandons the coffee on the small table on the balcony of her 5th floor apartment, rushing to her bedroom to grab something to put on when the knock echoes through the apartment again followed by Jinkx’s sing-song voice bidding her a good morning. The tall brunette just lets out an exasperated sigh and heads for the door, tying her robe around her thin waist a little tighter – for modesty this time, and opens the door to be greeted by the eccentric woman. A mane of wild ginger curls unruly as ever moves around as the shorter woman brushes past her into the apartment. Upon closer inspection Sharon notices her blue eyeshadow haphazardly, yet meticulously applied. An array of charms, crystals and little knick-knacks adorning her wrists, neck and ears; without a doubt placed there for a specific purpose that Sharon doesn’t want to ask about this time since the last time Jinkx ended up spending almost an hour explaining the meaning and reasoning behind every little ornament.

Jinkx, darling, what brings you around so early this morning?  
Jinkx turns her head incredulously, cocking her brow as if to say “really?”, and Sharon glances at the clock situated on the wall in the living room revealing that it was in fact not as early as she thought. “I brought you some tea, you’re melting away in front of my very eyes and I cannot just stand by and watch” with that Jinkx grabs a flask from her satchel, and gestures to Sharon’s cabinets as if to ask for a cup but knowing where she keeps them anyway.

‘There we go! Fresh echinacea tea, with some fresh mint, a little zinc, fennel and a little juniper just for a kick.’ She gives an exaggerated wink and holds the steaming cup out to the younger woman who takes it carefully. The taste is sweeter than she would have imagined, but she is fully convinced that if she were to get on her knees in a cow pasture and take a bite of the weather-beaten grass there it would taste one and the same. It wasn’t that bad, but she would not be taking seconds. “Thank you Jinkx, what is this supposed to do anyway?” she says as she drains the last bit of tea out of the cup, inspecting the droplet rolling back before averting her eyes to the other woman. “Oh, you know, this and that, will put some meat on ye’ bones and give you some energy as I’m assuming you have some plans for the ooky spookiest night of the year!” a glint in Jinkx’s eyes shows her her own childlike wonder reflected.

Ever since Sharon was a small child her mum used to take her trick-or-treating, always making sure that she was dressed in the most wonderful costumes – whatever her heart desired. Somewhere in a shoebox in her closet she has a photo of her in a costume where she is painted green from head to toe in a black dress that was too big for the wispy girl, her blonde locks topped with a witches hat that kept falling down her little face to cover her eyes but the smile on the small girl with a gap between her two front teeth stood out the most, radiating happiness and wonder. After her dad left that November when she was barely five years old it’s only been her, her sister Brooke and her mum. Though they didn’t have much, and toys became luxuries and sometimes a glass of milk was dinner, she has tender memories of her childhood. Halloween was the last time she can remember when her whole family was together. Turns out, over the years as memories of Richard faded, her mum and Brooke was all the family that she needed, Halloween still being her favourite holiday of the year where she can be who or whatever she wanted to be for a night without judgement, odd looks, or rude comments. It was hard growing up as the outcast, goth girl in a conservative town in rural America.

The sun is just starting to set, the smoke expelled from her plum-stained lips curling intricately in the absence of the wind this evening – remarkably quiet for this time of year. Sharon reaches a hand up to brush an ebony strand of hair behind her ear, blue eyes fixed on the horizon while she hums a song lowly in her chest once more, the toe of her slipper tapping along to the imaginary beat playing in her mind ‘ _…snakes and lizards and other things that go bump in the night…_ ” and she drifts off into a hum again as she stubs out the cigarette on her way into the apartment to get ready for the party Trixie is hosting tonight.

Pumpkins are neatly arranged outside the small house, neighbours on either side as stand alone apartments in this city are not only as rare as cookies in a children’s home, they’re definitely above the budget that a former dancer and makeup artist can afford at this time in their lives. Sharon can’t help but smile as she looks closer to inspect the decorations adorning the low wall separating the street from the house: A bright pink pumpkin carved with little swirls and what looks like to be butterflies next to a normal pumpkin with scary looking teeth, fake blood dripping from its open mouth and the soviet hammer and sickle. Nothing less than exactly what she would expect. Other decorations neatly arranged around the small wall and door to signify old Hallows Eve. Her heels click-clack across the three steps it takes her to get to the door where she rings the bell to announce her arrival. There is already music playing on the other side of the door, she would be surprised if they even heard the bell so she pulls out her phone to send off a message to her hosts when the door swings open “Trick or treat! A loud voice fills her ears, belonging to a larger than life Barbie doll.

“Trixie! How lovely to see you, darling” Sharon greets enthusiastically as she is ushered into the warm house, brushing a kiss past Trixie’s cheek, careful not to ruin either of their makeup. “Sharon, honey, honey, let me guess, the wicked witch of the west?”. “I live in the east these days, but still the wicked witch – only dressed up as the Mistress of darkness tonight” she cackles. Trixie leads her through the house to where the others have gathered already, the patio doors opening up to the tiny backyard but still able to fit a couple of chairs around a bonfire in the pit Katya built over summer that she eagerly told Sharon about during one of their coffee dates.

As soon as Katya spots her, she’s up on her feet and already making her way to the entrance of the patio where Sharon and Trixie are stood. “Shaz, you made it!” Katya grins with her dazzling smile. “Let me introduce you, this is Ginger, she used to be a regular at the club and Adore over there is our self-appointed DJ for the night, Shea and Kim, Jason, and his girlfriend Mary is somewhere, refilling drinks probably” pointing to the blonde man engaged in deep conversation with Kim over recipes, “then here we have Courtney, you know Raven – of course you do, and Alaska” she points each one out individually. Sharon’s eye falls on the lanky blonde sitting next to Raven, a mess of blonde hair piled up in a bun on top of her head, held together with a neon green clip. “Everyone, meet Sharon” Katya announces, finally capturing the attention of her ghoulish guests who either greets with a wave, a raising of their glasses, or a ‘hi’ that is almost drowned out by the music coming from the girl Adore’s stereo.

Sharon stepped closer to the fire to warm her icy hands. “Careful not to catch fire there, we don’t want to re-enact the witch trials tonight!” Raven’s voice called out from the back, along with a soft giggle that she couldn’t quite place. Turning to her business partner and friend she aims to take the open seat to Raven’s right.  
The doe like eyes of the peculiar blonde fixes on her blue orbs for a moment too long to be purely accidental, she feels her heart rate pick up a little and her ice-cold hands somehow managing to feel clammy where it is clutched around the lapel of her cape and the other holding her handbag. “I don’t believe we’ve met. Sharon” she says after a beat, Raven eyeing her curiously from her seat “My names yours, what’s Alaska” the woman answers, clearly realising what she said and drawing a giggle from Courtney to her other side. “Alaska, well, Sharon like I said but for the right price you can call me anything you like” Sharon internally smacks herself for uttering the absolute worst thing she could possibly think of, but it only elicits a laugh from the rest of the group. Trixie and Katya having snuck off to the kitchen, presumably to ‘hold hands’ out of eyesight. “Shall I get anyone another drink?” she asks politely, both having to slink away for a couple of minutes to recover from her faltering, and she desperately needs a drink.

\- - - - - -

It might be their party, but the two were still in their honeymoon phase, even though they have been married for just over three years now. The blonde Barbie doll is pressed up against the hallway wall, heart pounding in her chest against that of her wife. Katya’s mouth moulding onto hers like the perfect puzzle piece. Trixie’s arms are wrapped around her wife’s shoulders, a hand snaking up into her choppy platinum blonde hair finding purchase there as Katya finally breaks away and inches closer to Trixie’s ear where her warm breath puffs against the side of her face like a ghost caressing her gently, “дорогая, ты вкуснее, чем самая сладкая конфета Хэллоуина” [TR: Darling, you taste better than the sweetest Halloween candy]. Trixie lets out a soft sigh, a striking contrast to her usually loud demeanour. Trixie lifts her leg over Katya’s hip which she’s using to pull the smaller blonde in even closer – as if she isn’t already flat against the wall, barely able to breath, her need to have the other woman against her outweighing her need for air. “Kat, not here, anyone can walk in”.

As if on cue, Sharon’s heels signal her impending arrival, click-clack on the tile floor where they will inevitably be found. Not that there is any shame, but they still feel like school children about to be caught out by the teacher after making out under the bleachers at a school event. Katya wipes her sweaty palms on her tartan skirt before leaning in to kiss the tip of Trixie’s button nose and then fixing her own lipstick while Trixie pulls down her skirt to at least look more put together than she currently feels.

“Oh no, don’t let me interrupt” Sharon says with a knowing smirk, her eyebrow slightly raised as she looks at her dear friend, hair all messed up and a fresh hickey just starting to bloom on Barbie’s neck. Katya intertwines her fingers with that of Trixie, giving her hand a light squeeze – their signal for “I love you” as she pulls her forward to enter the kitchen, only letting go to reach up into the cupboard to produce some glasses. “Drinks anyone?” she says excitedly, a little giddy, and Sharon cannot help but smile at her friend.

“I don’t suppose you have any of those spices left that’s been making its rounds outside, do you?” referring to the marijuana that was clear as day from the moment she stepped in. Katya reaches into her makeshift satchel that is draped around her thin waist and hands Sharon a neatly rolled joint. “Now that is something I do have, now that I’m off the alcohol”. Sharon wants to say something to express sympathy? But comes up empty and just takes the joint wordlessly. With a flick of a lighter she sparks up the offending item that is held between her lips, her eyes close as she breathes in deeply, the warm smoke travelling down her throat and into her lungs and immediately feels like it is touching every part of her being, instantly relaxing her nerves from her interaction that she just royally messed up outside with the eye-catching girl.

“Who’s Alaska?” Sharon asks upon her exhale, the smoke blowing upwards. “We work together at the bar and she’s studying with me” Trixie chimes in from behind Katya, her arms loosely wrapped around the woman’s waist from behind, “why?”. Sharon passes the joint to Katya and leans against the counter, her hands on either side of her hips but facing her friends “no reason, she seems young” Sharon lies, not really sure of what to make of the girl that piqued her interest.

“Speak of the devil!” Katya announces excitedly when she hears a laugh coming from the entrance of the kitchen, Sharon stays in place, not daring to look around just yet. “We’re not discussing that traitor again” Alaska deflects, her words drawn out that would in any other scenario irritate her beyond belief. “I have done no such thing, Mother Nature” Sharon finally pipes up, referring to Alaska’s choice of costume. “Eve, actually” Alaska says pointing to her leaf covered costume with a frown forming between her high brows, but in retrospect, it might not have been as clear to everyone as it was to her, Sharon coughs on the smoke that she just pulled into her lungs “So not the devil, only seduced by one” impressed by her own quick wit even, Sharon mentally pats herself on the back for that line.  
Trixie squeezes Katya’s hip gently as if to signal that they should leave the two alone. “Right ladies, we’ve got a party to host!” Katya takes a last drag and passes the joint back to Sharon, grabs Trixie’s hand in hers and tugs her along towards the patio.

Alaska snorted at Sharon’s joke, not particularly funny but it did get her attention “I didn’t take you as a believer” Alaska remarks as she busies herself with the bottle of wine on the counter, filling up her glass. “I also read Harry Potter, doesn’t make me a wizard, but I do like the idea of being a witch”. Alaska holds her glass to her lips before taking a sip, giving Sharon a deliberate once-over, her eyes gliding over the other woman’s physique and inspecting her costume choice for the evening in excruciating detail “Now that I will believe, you already have the look down. But that dress will definitely get you dress coded by Professor McGonagall even on a good day”. Sharon is taken aback by Eve’s confidence, a conversation about literature the furthest thing from her expectation of the night just a couple of hours earlier “Couldn’t make a saint out of this sinner just yet” she remarks.

Around 2am when the party started to wind down, about half of the guests having already left for the night, either to go to a club or going home it is just Katya, Trixie, Sharon, Raven and Alaska left, sitting around the glowing embers of what is left of the fire. Katya is nestled into Trixie’s side, her arm across her wife’s abdomen and her fingers lazily toying with the tassels of Trixie’s costume “милая, did you have fun tonight?” Katya asks, her bright blue eyes turned up towards the other woman, red lips in an almost shy smile as she regards Barbie. Trixie’s smile comes easily as she presses a kiss to the top of Katya’s head “I sure did, darling” – with that Katya reaches up from her position in Trixie’s lap, oblivious to the rest of their friends sitting around minding their own conversations about work and studies as she whispers in Trixie’s ear “Would it be rude to sneak away? I would really like to see if Barbie is as flexible as the advertisements claim”. Trixie lets out an involuntary banshee scream laugh as she smacks Katya playfully “You’re rotten!”. It draws the attention of the other three who pause their conversation to see what the commotion is all about “You say that as if you didn’t know you were marrying Mr Burns’s corpse three years ago already” Sharon quips with a cackle. “I will not be insulted like that in my own home, no matter how true it is, Needles” Katya fires back while the rest bursts out laughing at the exchange. “You’re right, I’ll go continue flinging my truths from outside” taking it as her cue to get going anyway, she still has that Walter case to work on in the morning so she stands up and starts to gather her things, Katya’s eyes going wide in shock at the display “I didn’t mean you should- I wasn’t- Shaz it was a joke!” Sharon suddenly noticing what it must look like “Kat, no, it’s getting late and you two-“ pointing between the two of them, “clearly need some time on your own so Trixie can rethink her life choices”. A wheeze laughter leaving Katya’s lips, barely even audible as she stomps her foot on the ground at that “Go! I’ll see you next week and give you an update” which earns her another smack from Trixie to her right.

“Damnit is that the time already?” Raven interrupts as she looks down at her watch, “Alaska, I’ll go drop you off if you still need a ride back, it’s on my way” Raven straightens her skirt and gets up, holding out a hand to the blonde still casually lounging in the lawn chair, almost drifting off at this point. “Yes please, let me just get my things”.

Katya shoots Sharon a look that says, “are you going to do anything about it?”

As the five of them walk towards the door, Trixie assuring them that they do not have to help clean up, she will do it in the morning, and making sure that they have all their things, their hosts greet them at the door, hand in hand, waving like the proud parents in a film when their child drives away on their way to college.

“Raven, I’ll call you tomorrow sometime, I need some advice on the Walters case – the man is a sneaky bastard and the case I have will get thrown out if I don’t cover all the possible bases” Sharon says as the three of them stands outside, Sharon waiting for her uber to pull up and Raven and Alaska standing beside Ravens navy blue Honda. “I might have a few ideas, but let’s discuss tomorrow, bye Shar!” Raven greets while unlocking the car and getting in to unlock the door from the inside for Alaska. “And would it be alright if I called you too, tomorrow? Not for work.” Sharon steps closer, reaching past Alaska to open the door for her but not missing the opportunity to insinuate more than just opening the door for the blonde beauty. Alaska’s breath hitches a little, not going unmissed by Sharon, but she chose to not comment on it at this time. “If it’s not work, then you better have something exciting planned, Glinda”. Sharon cackles her witchy laugh at the reference “For starters I should educate you on the wonder that is Elvira.” Alaska climbs into the car, hand on the handle to close the door, Sharon just idly standing by, astonished that Alaska should call her the wicked witch considering that is where her love for the holiday started. “And what makes you think I haven’t seen it already? But I’d like that call anyway.” Alaska’s words being drawn out once again, Sharon is still waiting for the inevitable moment that it is supposed to start irritating her, but it hasn’t happened yet.

The door closes, and Raven pulls out of her parking spot on the side of the street, the lights disappearing down the street, leaving Sharon alone in the cool November air.

“I am so fucked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was longer than expected. [that's what she said?]  
> I'm working on the next part, chapter 3.  
> Not to be that guy, but I love the comments, any suggestions welcome because let's face it, Brenda, I'm making it up as it goes along - thank you!


End file.
